game_of_dicefandomcom-20200223-history
Story
A black envelope is sent to you and invites you to the Bella Cruise. You're wandering around the Bella Cruise until you meet the Suspicious Man, who challenges you to a match. History During an economic depression, a wealthy group named Midas Group created the Genius League! The Genius League became known as the best competition created. It was the only hope and way to earn money in the dark era. Behind this fortuitous event, there was a dark scheme. The Genius League had a secret named called "PROJECT-X". Winners would disappear after the competition and were used in a secretive genetic engineering project. Known Midas Group Members * Prince (Richest Gentleman) * Alice (Executive) * Dr. X (Owner) Game of Dice Official Comics Chapter 1: '''As Alice and Prince are about to leave after bankrupting Tora, Ion challenges Alice to a match to avenge Tora. Tora gives Ion his skillcards to use in the match. Ion begins the match with Haste, taking two cities in one turn. Alice lands on his city and uses one of her takeover certificates. Ion uses Smack! and gets a color chain. As Ion provokes Alice, she laughs and immediately turns the match around by using a city-stealing skill card. Ion uses Steal Property, but Alice pulls him right into her city. She then uses Slow to force Ion onto Misery Road. Tora begs Ion to give up to prevent getting bankrupted, but Ion says he'll never give up since he made that promise to his sister. He uses Push to push Alice into jail, and then bankrupts Alice by using Divine Punishment to move Alice onto his city he stole from her. After the match is over, it turns out Ion used a dice with only even numbers which means he cheated. Ion rushes into a taxi only for Black Rose to slice the taxi in half. Black Rose was about to punish Ion, but Prince comes out and officially invites Ion to the league. The chapter ends with Ion looking at his locket and saying, "Wait for me, Mary...!" 1st Anniversary Update The Genius League is where the elite gather and compete to become number one! Challengers competed fiercely to become a winner for tremendous wealth and fame... '''Ion: Finally, it's the final stage.. I'm going to end this game.. I'm coming, Dr. X... ??: '''You are no match for Dr. X. '''Ion: '''Are you Alice? But you already... How dare you come up with this idea Dr.X! This is low, even for you. '''Alice: You have a big mouth. Stop talking and bring it! 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png Crystal Village Update ''' This place is where the energy is concentrated. Sharon never disappoints me. Yes, I remember! The awakened energy destroyed the city. My research is getting easier~ Let's get started. Marvelous! A bunny lady~ Ion should've seen you.. I feel so sorry for him. '''Mary: I'll let them feel and fear my anger, master. Dr. X: '''You must be prepared.. The new Genius League is coming. 1crystal.png 2crystal.png 3crystal.png 4crystal.png 5crystal.png|Close-up of Mary 6crystal.png 7crystal.png Lost City Sharon's secret weapon appeared, and Dr.X is in danger! ???: System hack initialized. '''Sharon: Ugh... What just happened... Where am I? A mysterious figure stands before Sharon! Conspiracies loom over the Genius League. Sharon: In the name of scientist, you and Dr.X will bow before me! LC0.png LC1.png LC3.png LC2.png LC4.png LC5.png Mysterious Mansion (Ion's POV) The night is deep and the full moon is bright, I'm headed towards the "Mysterious Mansion" to enter the Genius League. "Welcome to MY league! I'm Edward Prince! The richest gentleman of Midas Group!" It's the symbol of Shadow Troops by Dr. X! I knew something strange was going on around here! This mansion is full of secrets and I must tell the others. "Too late...! You will be born again with the new powers of "Project-X"! Is.. this the power of.. "PROJECT-X"...? I will crush the Genius League into pieces! MAN4.png MAN1.png MAN2.png MAN3.png MM7.png Summer Update For that I have traveled all around the world dueling on and on, I surely deserve some break now. Fancy cruise took me here, Holiday haven Malta! Wonder who or what's waiting for me! White sandy beach with crystal blue sky, we shall have a blast here~ ...but being vigilant all the time is a virtue, right? Let's have some fun at this lovely ocean~ Note: The images below were taken before the story was changed to the correct text above. summerupdate1.png summerupdate2.png summerupdate3.png summerupdate4.png summerupdate5.png|Illustrations by repi★(レピ) Cursed Tower Update But Doria is right on her heels - the two shared the same destination. Doria: Is this... the Cursed Tower...? Get out of my way! Doria: Could Lucy really be here? Lucy: Looking for me? Lucy and Doria: This ends here! Cursedtower1.png Cursedtower2.png Cursedtower5.png Cursedtower3.png Cursedtower13.png Cursedtower4.png Cursedtower6.png Cursedtower7.png Cursedtower8.png Cursedtower9.png Cursedtower11.png Cursedtower10.png Cursedtower12.png Trivia * Raven was a winner in last year's tournament, but he hasn't disappeared. It's unknown why he still does exist. * The Black Envelope is assumed to be sent by Dr. X. * Dr. X is the one who gave Ion his Telekinetic powers. Category:Game Features Category:Repi★(レピ) (Illustrator)